


pet play

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Cat Ears, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, Lotor and Shiro are the best boyfriends, Lotor wearing Shiro's big hoodies is my jam, M/M, Petplay, Polyamory, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 9: pet play





	pet play

**Author's Note:**

> pet play featuring some domestic boyfriends! I need to add more shancelot in my life because they work so well together. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Lotor pauses in reading the news on his tablet screen, glancing down to see Lance sitting at his feet. A pair of cat ears are sticking up out of messy hair, his nose tipped in black with thin lines drawn expertly across his cheeks like whiskers. A velvet purple collar rests around his throat, a tiny gold bell attached to the front. 

Laying on the floor behind Lance is a long tail, one end disappearing between his ass. It vibrates at a low setting, the tail twitching in tiny motions.

“Company is coming up,” Lotor tells his pet, turning back to the tablet. The over-sized hoodie gives away that 'company' is someone familiar. “Behave yourself.” 

_ “Mew.” _

The door to the penthouse opens and footsteps echo down the hallway. “Lotor?”

The familiar voice makes Lance straighten up, head swinging toward the opening of the hallway. Ignoring this Lotor calls out without looking away from his screen. “In the living room.”

Shiro appears a few seconds later, his eyes falling on Lance sitting on the floor. He hesitates only a few seconds before walking into the room. “Hey, are you busy?”

“Just catching up on the news. I remember why I stopped reading it, it's all depressing.” Lotor motions toward the chaise lounge across from him and picks up his empty mug. “Take a seat. Would you like some coffee?”

“Sure, thanks.” Shiro looks down at Lance and reaches out a hand. “Hey, kitty.” 

Flushing lightly Lance crawls closer to sniff Shiro’s hand, then gives it a lick. He ducks his head a little when Shiro reaches up to scratch at his ears, careful not to disturb the headband, and Lance soon pushes his head up into the touch. 

Lotor returns with two steaming mugs of coffee, setting them down on the table between them. “You always spoil him,” he murmurs, watching Shiro scratch Lance lightly beneath his chin and then behind his human ear.

“He’s a good kitty.” Shiro lets his hand drop and Lance makes a small mewl of complaint. Reaching into his pocket he offers a small USB drive to Lotor. “Here’s the information you wanted me to look into.”

Pleased, Lotor reaches for it and holds the small bit of metal carefully. “Excellent, thank you.” He tucks it into his hoodie pocket and reaches up to brush loose hair behind an ear. Shiro nods and picks up his mug of coffee to take a sip. 

Unhappy with being ignored Lance rubs his face against Shiro’s leg and the bell on his collar rings softly, big eyes looking up at Shiro. “Lance,” Lotor warns but Shiro shifts to slide his foot between Lance’s legs, the tip of his running shoe bumping the base of the plug. 

“He just wants some attention,” Shiro chuckles, setting the mug of coffee down. He rocks his shoe up, Lance’s hands gripping the silky fabric of his pants. “No claws,” Shiro reminds as he buries his hand in Lance’s hair, fingers petting through it and making Lance moan softly 

Watching them Lotor folds his legs up on the chair, chin pillowed on his hand. “Does he feel warm to you? He wouldn’t touch the saucer of milk I left him in the kitchen.”

Tipping his head back obediently when Shiro tugs his hair Lance looks up with heavy eyes, face and neck flushed a pretty pink. “He looks a little warm.” Shiro looks up at Lotor. “Maybe we should check his temperature?”

Lotor nods and opens the drawer of the table beside him while Shiro pats his lap in invitation. Eager to please Lance climbs up to sit in Shiro’s lap, rubbing his face against the warmth of Shiro’s neck and purring. The vibrating plug hums pleasantly through his body and Lance melts against Shiro when a big, warm hand pets down his back. 

“Such a good boy,” Shiro murmurs, sliding his hands down to cup Lance’s ass, kneading the smooth skin. Lotor comes to sit beside him but Lance is too distracted by Shiro’s touch to pay much attention to him. Shiro smiles. “Pretty kitty. Are you going to let us take your temperature?” 

Lance mewls softly, tilting his head up so Shiro has clear access to his forehead. 

“Now, now. You know that’s not how the vet takes a kitty’s temperature.” Reaching behind Lance, Lotor grabs the cat tail plug and pulls it downward, applying pressure to his stretched rim.

Lance’s hands grab the front of Shiro’s t-shirt as something thin and cold slides into his body alongside the plug. His mouth drops open in a soundless moan, hips rocking forward against Shiro’s crotch. A large hand clamps down just above the collar, Shiro’s other hand on Lance’s hip keeping him still. “Shh, good kitty.” 

“Can’t seem to get the right spot,” Lotor mutters, rocking the glass thermometer in and out of Lance. He pushes it in deep and rubs it over Lance’s prostate, the pet mewling loudly as he tries to rut against Shiro in search of friction. 

After a few minutes of this Lotor pulls it out, not even bothering to read the numbers. Looking between Lance and Shiro he sees the damp spot on Shiro’s shirt, Lance’s dick flushed darker than his cheeks and leaking precum. “Mm, he’s running hotter than usual.” 

Releasing Lance’s hip Shiro brings a hand up to brush his damp hair away from his face. Cupping a cheek he watches with darkening eyes as Lance leans into the touch. “I think he might need an injection.” 

Lotor hums in agreement, getting to his feet with the thermometer in hand. “I have to go finish up some work. Do you think you could do it?”

“Yeah.” Shiro’s free hand slides down Lance’s back, feeling the area where the plug disappears into him. He tilts his head back to look up at Lotor. “I’ll take good care of him.” 

“I know you will.” Leaning in Lotor places a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Don’t be too soft on him, he was downright pissy this morning when he woke up and you were gone already.” Lotor squeezes Shiro’s shoulder. “Have fun.”

“We will.” Shiro gives a little nod and Lotor walks into the kitchen to dump the thermometer before heading to his office. When the door clicks shut Shiro turns his attention to the squirming pet in his lap. “Let’s get you that injection, hm? You’ve got to be quiet, Lotor is working.”

_ “Mrow.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
